


Summer conquest

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac decides to seduce a lucky somebody on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's pretty easy to understand that Colin never died.

There weren’t many things Cormac loved more than himself, but a warm summer day by the beach certainly made the list. What he loved the most about such a day was that he was allowed to wear minimal clothing in public. Walking around on the beach in his speedos, which naturally were red because of his house pride, he showed off his well-toned torso and large bulge. From the corner of his eye he could see people staring, which increased his confidence.  
  
Parading around like the proud peacock he was, Cormac was casually looking for somebody that could entertain him that day. Normally he would look for a group of girls, who giggled and blushed if he even looked their way, but today he wanted boys. Of course, that did make it more difficult because not everyone was open for a rendezvous with another male, but it was a challenge Cormac enjoyed.  
  
Walking on the beach, hunting for that one male which he knew would be easily persuaded, Cormac noticed something out of the ordinary.  
  
In the shadow of a large parasol, a young boy was sitting with a camera, pointed directly at Cormac. Smirking, Cormac slowly turned and walked over to the boy who seemed to be startled by his approach.  
  
Cormac wasn’t far away when he suddenly felt something warm on his skin. Recognising it as magic, Cormac took a second look at the boy, realising then that he had seen the boy before.  
  
“I didn’t know there was another wizard on this beach,” Cormac said, pretending like he knew all along the boy was a wizard.  
  
The boy was still shocked, so Cormac decided to make it easier on him. “If you wanted full privacy, you should have used a spell which hides you from wizards as well,” he said as he lay down next to the boy, who he recognised as a Gryffindor two years below him. Closing his eyes, Cormac tried to act nonchalant, while soaking up the sun.  
  
After a few seconds in silence, where he allowed the boy to look at his body, Cormac opened his eyes and looked up. The boy’s head wasn’t turned towards him, but Cormac knew based on the way his head was tilted that the boy was admiring his body.  
  
“What’s your name?” Cormac asked, wanting to know the name of the boy that would have the honor of a quickie with him .  
  
“Colin,” the young Gryffindor said with a rough voice - clearly he was already drooling over Cormac.  
  
“You’re two years below me, aren’t you?” Cormac asked, knowing it was true. He didn’t know who the boy was, but he had often seen him around the school, stalking Potter with his camera.  
  
“Yes,” Colin said, this time with a more normal voice.  
  
Cormac could see that the boy wanted him, or at least admired him, so he wasn’t going to spend more time flirting when he already had him. “Would you like a blowjob?” he asked the boy, who quickly turned around, looking absolutely shocked.  
  
“What?” Colin asked.Turning over on his side, Cormac propped his head on his hand, and slowly let his fingers caress his hip bone.  
  
“I said, would you like a blowjob?” Slowly, he reached out for Colin’s leg, letting his hand travel up and down his soft skin.  
  
“I, eh,” Coling stuttered as he stared at the hand on his leg. Because he hadn’t flinched, or moved away, Cormac knew the boy wanted it, even if he was still in shock.  
  
Not wanting to waste precious time, Cormac moved his hand over to Colin’s cock, which was now rapidly growing. “I see you like the thought,” Cormac said confidently as he squeezed Colin’s cock. It didn’t take long before moans escaped the boy’s throat, which was all the invitation Cormac needed.  
  
Moving between the legs of the younger man, Cormac grabbed the edge of his swimming shorts and pulled them off. Wrapping his fingers around Colin’s cock, Cormac slowly moved his wrist, occasionally using his thumb to caress the head. Colin was enjoying it so much that he wasn’t able to hold his own body up, and eventually had to lie down.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Cormac asked, not expecting an answer. Smirking, Cormac moved slightly so he had better access to his cock. Enjoying the sight of the boy, Cormac licked the base of Colin’s cock.  
  
“Aaaa,” Colin gasped, clearly not expecting it. Lifting his head, Colin saw Cormac between his legs as Cormac slowly licked his cock. Knowing he had an audience, Cormac decided to show Colin just how skilled his tongue was. He got the response he wanted soon after, when Colin released a loud moan and let his head fall down again.  
  
Because there was a no see, no hear spell placed around his camp, no Muggles would hear what was going on. The downside about the spell was, of course, that it didn’t stop wizards from seeing and hearing, but the chance of another wizard on a Muggle beach was small.  
  
Wanting to see just how far he could go with Colin, Cormac licked his index finger before searching for the entrance between Colin’s legs. Cormac circled the entrance until he decided to push in. Slowly, he pushed against the lovely entrance.  
  
Colin started to panic, as he tried to move away. Cormac didn’t want to cause damage to the boy, so he didn’t push further. “Relax, massaging the prostate can give you one of the best orgasms that you have ever had.” Informing him about the pleasure he could receive seemed to work, because in the next moment Colin relaxed, granting him entrance.  
  
Before Cormac tried to enter again, he licked his finger; his goal was to cause pleasure, not pain. Pushing the finger gradually inside Colin, as well as using all his skills on sucking his cock so Colin would be distracted.  
  
Once his was fully in, Cormac let his finger rest so Colin would adjust to the new feeling. Focusing his skills on Colin’s cock, Cormac was able to bring him close to the edge. Only when he was sure Colin was near did he move his finger, searching for that one spot he knew would make Colin lose his mind.  
  
He knew exactly when he brushed against the prostate because of Colin’s reaction. Gasping loudly, Colin slightly lifted his hips, forcing Cormac’s finger deeper inside him.  
  
Knowing Colin wouldn’t last long, Cormac decided to give it his all and show Colin just what he was missing. While fucking Colin’s arse with his finger, Cormac sucked harder and faster until Colin couldn’t hold it anymore, and came.  
  
Eagerly, Cormac swallowed as he removed his finger from inside Colin. When he was sure Colin was done, he licked his cock clean before laying down next to the younger boy.  
  
“That was...” Colin said after a pause, unable to finish.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Cormac replied, glad that his skills were appreciated.  
  
“Why did you do it?” Colin asked, after a short pause. Cormac knew why he did it - because he was bored; because he loved the challenge of persuading people into sleeping with him, even if he was the one giving them a blowjob.  
  
“Because I wanted to,” Cormac replied honestly. He didn’t like to lie about such things, especially since lying about liking someone could make the other believe they stood a chance at having a relationship with him.  
  
“So this is it?” Colin asked, clearly saddened by the realisation.  
  
Comac turned over to his side and stared at Colin, who looked as sad as he sounded. “Don’t tell me that you think we’re made for each other only because I gave you a blowjob.” There was always a chance of this happening when he offered to do something sexual; that was the risk of his games.  
  
“I know you’re a playboy, so you don’t have to tell me. I just wondered if this was it.” Cormac didn’t know what to say, he had not expected Colin to be so open about it.  
  
The idea of doing this again, and sticking more than a finger into Colin, was of course quite inviting. “As long as you won’t think we might one day be a pair, then I don’t see why things should end now.” He could see that Colin was excited. “Maybe the next time, you could use your camera as well,” Cormac suggested as he placed his hands under his head and closed his eyes.  
  
“Can I take a picture right now?” Colin asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
“I don’t see why not.” Cormac wouldn’t tell Colin just how exciting he actually found the idea of having pictures of him, sucking and fucking Colin, actually was. He knew he was self-centered, but he didn’t mind it at all. That was how he liked it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700521) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka)




End file.
